6"/30 caliber gun
, 6-inch/30 caliber gun. |origin= |type=Naval gun |is_ranged=YES |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery=YES |is_vehicle= |service=1885 |used_by=United States Navy |wars=World War I |designer=Bureau of Ordnance |design_date=1883 |manufacturer=U.S. Naval Gun Factory |production_date= |number=*'Mark 1': 1 *'Mark 2': 20 *'Mark 3': 109 |variants=Mark 1, Mark 2 Mod 1 – Mod 3, Mark 3 Mod 0 – Mod 9 |weight=*'Mark 1': (without breech) *'Mark 2': |length=*'Mark 1': *'Mark 2': *'Mark 3 Mod 0 and Mod 3': *'Mark 3 Mod 1': *'Mark 3 Mod 2 and Mod 8': |part_length=*'30 Caliber': bore (30 calibers) *'35 Caliber': bore (35) *'40 Caliber': bore (40) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=* naval armor-piercing |caliber= |action= |rate=*As commissioned: 0.66 rounds per minute (bag guns) *After 1906: 7.3 rounds per minute (bag guns) *As commissioned: 1.5 rounds per minute (case guns) *After 1906: 7.6 rounds per minute (case guns) |velocity=* 30 caliber * 35 caliber * 40 caliber |range=* at 15.3° elevation * at 30.2° elevation |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation=*'Marks 3': -7° to +12° (early units) * Marks 3: −10° to +12° (later units) |traverse=*−150° to +150° }} The 6"/30 caliber gun Mark 1 (spoken "six-inch-thirty-caliber") were used for the primary battery of the United States Navy's dispatch vessel with the Mark 2 being used in the secondary batteries for its "New Navy" protected cruisers , , and and the Mark 3 used for the primary and secondary batteries in the succeeding early protected cruisers in addition to secondary batteries in the "Second Class Battleships" and . Design The 6-inch/30 caliber Mark 1, 2, and 3 guns were developed before the Spanish-American War and still used black powder or brown powder, in later years they were not considered strong enough to withstand the higher chamber pressures generated by the newer smokeless powder adopted around 1898 and were obsolete before the start of World War I. The Mark 1, gun No. 1, was constructed of tube, jacket, 16 hoops, an elevating band and intefral trunnions with a screwed on muzzle bell. The Mark 2 also trunnioned with the Mark 2 Mod 1 only having 10 hoops, jacket, and chamber liner and the Mod 2 the same but with a full length liner. All Mark 1 and Mark 2 guns were constructed to a length of 30 calibers. In 1895 all Mark 2's were ordered to be converted to rapid-fire, fixed ammunition. This was done in 1898–1902 with gun No. 2 being delivered in November 1898 for use in Atlanta. The Mark 3 was trunnioned as the Mark 1 and Mark 2, but was built in three different caliber lengths, 30, 35, and 40, in eight different Mod's, Mod 0 – Mod 6 and Mod's 8 and 9. Mod 0 was 30 caliber with Mod 1 being 35 caliber. All 30 and 35 caliber Mod's had a liner, 10 hoops, and a jacket. Mod 2 was 40 caliber with only eight hoops. Mod 3 was again 30 caliber but introduced the use of case (semi-fixed) ammunition. The Mod 4 was experimental in that it eliminated the trunnions and used a threaded sleeve. Mod 5's were reworked Mod 1's making them capable of handling case ammunition. As with the Mod 5 the Mod 6 were Mod 2's reworked to handle case ammunition. The Mod 7 was skipped and no drawings exist for this Mod. The Mod 8 was another Mod 2 rework, this time removing the trunnions and using a threaded sleeve. The last Mod was the Mod 9, using a Mod 3 gun and giving it a full length liner. Naval Service References External links * Bluejackets Manual, 1917, 4th revision: US Navy 14-inch Mark 1 gun Category:Naval guns of the United States Category:152 mm artillery